1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a composition for enhancing cellular energy. More particularly, the invention relates to a composition for enhancing cellular energy that can be administered to a subject in order to enhance performance and endurance during physical activity.
2. Description of Related Art
Nutritional supplementation plays an ever increasing role in the advancement of exercise, health and fitness. Performance elite, fitness minded and/or well-oriented individuals seeking healthier lifestyles use nutritional supplements as safe and legal avenues to boost their performance and endurance while performing physical activities. Properly formulated compositions not only may enhance physical performance but also maximize efficiency of physical effort in order to achieve users' health goals such as decreased body fat or weight, increased strength and muscle size, improved body appearance, increased speed and/or generally improved health. However, compositions that are not properly formulated and lack the proper amounts of ingredients, or include improper ingredients, are at best ineffective in assisting users in achieving their goals. At worst, nutritional supplements that lack the correct formulation of ingredients can lead to serious side effects.
One target for producing nutritional supplements that enhance physical performance and endurance has been the cellular energy production mechanisms of the body, particularly those located in muscle cells. The energy production sequences involve an intricate pathway of priming the mechanisms prior to physical activity, providing energy and nutrients during physical activity; and re-energizing, recovering, repairing, and developing the energy producing mechanisms of the body once the physical activity is complete. A number of compositions in the prior art have been proposed to enhance particular aspects of the cellular energy pathway, however there are no compositions that seek to enhance and supplement the cellular energy pathway from beginning to end. In particular there are no compositions that contain the proper amount of the nutrients and energy precursors needed to prepare the body for physical activity; that provide energy and nutrients to the body during physical activity; and that provide the body the materials needed to re-energize, rebuild and improve after the physical activity is complete.
Accordingly, there is a need for a composition that supports metabolic processes; enhances physical performance and endurance; helps maintain and restore energy supplies during and after physical activity; supplies essential components for muscle gain during and after physical activity; and helps manage oxidative stress. Furthermore, there is a need that the composition is easily administered and the components of the composition are in a form that quickly becomes bioavailable to the user. There is also a need for a composition that enhances physical performance and lacks any adverse side effects.